


The Wrong Reasons

by Tejnoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejnoo/pseuds/Tejnoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oikawa-san!”<br/>“Oikawa-senpai!”</p><p>Hajime sighed. The giggling and squealing was unbearable. Several girls had assembled to watch the volleyball team, or more specifically, to watch Oikawa. They weren’t even playing a match but the girls just had to come and cause a disturbance. The noise was bad enough, but Oikawa was entertaining the girls; smiling and flashing peace signs. The sight was sickening, so Hajime stepped towards his stupid best friend and grabbed his collar, dragging him back towards the rest of the team to continue practice, where they had left off before the swarm of girls had arrived and taken away Oikawa’s attention and Hajime’s patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Aieee!! I actually finished a fanfic!!  
> This took way too long and it's all self indulgent nonsense..  
> Well, I hope you like it!!

“Oikawa-san!”  
“Oikawa-senpai!”

Hajime sighed. The giggling and squealing was unbearable. Several girls had assembled to watch the volleyball team, or more specifically, to watch Oikawa. They weren’t even playing a match but the girls just had to come and cause a disturbance. The noise was bad enough, but Oikawa was entertaining the girls; smiling and flashing peace signs. The sight was sickening, so Hajime stepped towards his stupid best friend and grabbed his collar, dragging him back towards the rest of the team to continue practice, where they had left off before the swarm of girls had arrived and taken away Oikawa’s attention and Hajime’s patience. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, in that obnoxious, high pitched tone, but Hajime didn’t care. He wasn’t going to give in. Fortunately, he managed to get Oikawa to join the others and actually practice something other than talking to girls. The fan club didn’t leave, but at least the setter was back.

Hajime didn’t even know why Oikawa entertained the girls so much. He obviously loved the attention, but he had only ever dated one of them, and that had been a disaster because Oikawa was a shitty person and a shitty boyfriend, even though his dedication to volleyball was admirable. Hajime couldn’t deny that Oikawa was good-looking, but beneath that pretty face and friendliness, he was an asshole.

The girls who blindly followed Seijou’s setter didn’t know how much of an asshole he was. They saw Oikawa Tooru as handsome, smooth and confident. Maybe they were right about the first point, but if they had actually known Oikawa, they’d know about his shitty personality. They’d also know about his determination, his diligence and how much he genuinely cared for his teammates and friends. They’d know that behind that flirtatiousness and beyond that, behind his smugness, he was actually insecure. Oikawa was like an overgrown child, and the fangirls definitely didn’t know that, or they wouldn’t follow him around everywhere. 

They saw his pretty exterior and those stupid, fake smiles, but Hajime was certain they’d never see his real smile, the nicest smile that could grace that stupid, pretty face. They couldn’t tell the difference between that fake smile Oikawa handed around like a freebie and the genuine one that lit up his face when they won a match, or when they beat “Tobio-chan”, or when he held a packet of milk bread in his hand, or when he watched one of those shitty alien movies with the shitty effects, or even when he was just with Hajime. 

After some tiring practice, the boys were finally rewarded with a break for a few minutes. Of course, Oikawa immediately drifted towards his fan club, and their chattering and giggling immediately rose in volume. 

The sound itself was annoying, but what was even more infuriating was that Hajime’s dumbass best friend was at the receiving end of all this affection. Oikawa would call Hajime jealous, and he wouldn’t like to admit it, but maybe he was, but probably not in the way Oikawa thought. 

Hajime looked towards Irihata sensei, who was gesturing towards him and Oikawa, clearly indicating that they had to practice. Hajime turned towards the setter to pull him away from all those irritating girls. Sadly, he evidently couldn’t stop Oikawa from being irritating.

“But, Iwa-chan, Ruri-chan was telling me something suuuuper important!!” Oikawa whined, looking up at the girls and acting as if he would never see them again.

“Hurry up, Shittykawa” Hajime insisted, but Oikawa carried on chatting with the girls about who-knows-what. Hajime definitely didn’t. He would never be able to understand how they could talk to Oikawa without wanting to punch him.  
Hajime wanted to punch Oikawa just from looking at his stupid face and those stupid girls. 

“Oikawa” Hajime warned, stepping closer to the captain. He had had enough. Hajime grabbed his idiot of a best friend by the collar and yanked Oikawa towards him. Oikawa’s annoying, pretty face was so, so close now. Several emotions swelled up within him and Hajime’s fast heartbeat seemed to be accompanied by the concerned squeals of the Oikawa Tooru fanclub. He was so pissed off right now.

Oikawa’s eyes widened and a high pitched screech escaped him as he came to a conclusion about what would happen next. 

“Iwa chan, don’t be such a bru-“ 

Hajime cut his friend off by closing the difference between them, though not exactly in the way either he or Oikawa expected. His lips violently met Oikawa’s, surprising the two of them. 

Hajime immediately pulled away, cheeks burning a violent red. What had he just done? No, he knew exactly what he had done, and so did everybody around him. He looked up, towards the Oikawa Tooru Fanclub, half expecting them to murder him. There were looks of shock on all of the girls’ faces, but they were soon replaced with- what was that? Happiness? Hajime was very confused now, but if the girls were weird enough to fawn over Oikawa Tooru, he wasn’t really that surprised. 

It suddenly occurred to Hajime that he was supposed to be dragging Oikawa back towards practice, before the kiss-if it could be called that- distracted everybody. Irihata sensei called for everybody to hurry up and go back, but not before Hajime heard Hanamaki insist that he owed him a cream puff for winning a bet. A bet? Had they been betting on this? Hajime decided he would kill the two of them, or at least humiliate Hanamaki with an arm wrestling match. 

When Hajime turned towards Oikawa, the other boy’s brown eyes were wide with shock, but he eventually smiled. “Iwa-chan, you’re a terrible kisser. I think you need a lot of practice. Don’t worry, I’d be happy to help.” He teased, before turning to his fan club and throwing them a peace sign. 

Hajime groaned and grabbed the setter by his arm, dragging him away from the fan club. Oikawa Tooru was a pain, but Hajime couldn’t deny that he really really liked him… especially after that display.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh!!!  
> Come and cry about iwaoi with me on tumblr @nonbiryani  
> I'm going to try to put up some more fanfics but I'm so bad at organising myself..  
> C:


End file.
